You XiaoMo
Brief description (incomplete) You XiaoMo is the main character of The Legendary Master's Wife. After dying from an explosion, he wakes up in a new body as a probationary disciple of the TianXin Sect. You XiaoMo must then adapt to life as a mage in a realm of cultivation. Appearance Before Death You XiaoMo was 18 years old when he died. According to You XiaoMo, he had an average appearance. He was relatively shorter than both his older brother and younger brother. Transmigration After transmigrating into a new body, You XiaoMo initially appears as a young man of 17 or 18 years. He has a short, thin figure with light skin. He has big black, round eyes and long jet-black hair, which he usually keeps up with a hairpin or string. Hairstyle is not described in detail. According to Ling Xiao, You XiaoMo has a very round, squishy butt. Physical Effects from Spiritual Water Fair white skin tinged with rosy red that was like a piece of highest grade fine jade, sparkling and translucent. White and flawless, even more so than the most beautiful suet white jade. The body was very thin, not appearing to have more than one ounce of flesh, but when the clothes were taken off, those pieces of flesh were evenly distributed all over as if according to an exquisite master plan. Over the course of a few months, You XiaoMo's appearance gradually changes. His skin becomes smoother, lighter, flawless, and more sensitive to the touch. His hair becomes more soft, supple, and shiny. Outfits You XiaoMo is introduced wearing a simple blue robe and a blue-green hairpin. When assigned to Capital Peak, he is given a uniform consisting of a green hemp robe, white pants, and boots. He is described using red string for his hair, although it's possible he uses other colors, since it's later mentioned he possesses purple ribbon. In chapter 195, it is revealed that You XiaoMo did buy new clothing upon Ling Xiao's insistence. You XiaoMo disguises himself with a black robe and lets his hair down. On the way to DaoXin Academy, Ling Xiao persuades You XiaoMo to buy 4 white outfits. You XiaoMo's previous outfits were poorly made compared to Ling Xiao's white silk robe, so people would confuse You XiaoMo as a servant. Also, by matching Ling Xiao's clothing, they look more like a beautiful couple. Personality Shy, modest, polite Sharp-tongued Stubborn Tsundere Expressive Low self-esteem History 'Tian Xin Sect Arc' 'DaoXin Academy Arc' 'TongTian Arc' Relationships Ling Xiao 'Contract Beasts' PiQiu: His first contract beast. You had a pretty good relationship with PiQiu and often spoiled him. XiaoHei SheQiu MaoQiu CatQiu LanQiu After a rocky start where LanQiu was made to enter into a contract with You, the two have become closer. Little Chick Metal Swallowing Beast XiaoPing & XiaoPong Giant Roc QiQiu QiQiu is the latest addition to You's so-called Qiu Team and thus, he does not dare to misbehave. He works the hardest in an effort to please his new Master and is favoured by You XiaoMo. Humans: Fang ChenLe Fang ChenLe was You XiaoMo's Da Shi-xiong, while serving as a disciple under Kong Wen during his time in the TianXin Sect. He had a pretty close relationship with Fang ChenLe, much like an older brother and a younger sibling. Fu ZiLin Fu ZiLin was his Shi-xiong, while serving under Kong Wen during his days in the TianXin Sect. They had a close relationship despite Fu's seemingly aloof and stoic appearance. Zhou DaZhou Jiang Liu Tang YunQi You XiaoMo and Tang YunQi were often at odds with each other during their time as disciples of the TianXin Sect. Tang was often madly jealous of You's close relationship with Ling Xiao who was the object of her affections. Kong Wen You XiaoMo's Master while he was apprenticed to the TianXin Sect. He did not enjoy a close relationship with Kong Wen. Others from Tian Xin Sect Duan QiTian He was approached by Duan who was interested to make him his disciple due to his innate talent at pill-refining. Others from DaoXin Academy Tang YuLin BaiLi XiaoYu Friends at Xiao Yao Institution Cheng XianRong Jiu Ye You JunQi You Family (Earth) Abilities & Weapons Pill-making Soul Power He has incredible soul power. Dimension Transfiguration Flight Cooking You XiaoMo can cook very well. He learnt to cook in his previous life when he still lived with his family. His food is said to be on par with a 5 star chef. Architecture You is able to build simple structures from scratch with whatever raw materials are at hand in his immediate environment. Knife Trivia *You XiaoMo has a habit of rubbing his nose. He does it for various reasons throughout the story, sometimes out of embarrassment or awkwardness. *The university You XiaoMo was going to attend is famous for its architecture department. He intended to study architecture. *You XiaoMo liked to pout when he was younger. In chapter 89, he pouted three times in a row. *In his previous life, he was only allowed to watch television for a short amount of time. He would spend that time watching shows like TV dramas or Animal Planet. *He is fond of cute, little animals. *In chapter 233, You XiaoMo mentions having pet fish in his previous life. *According to 357, he had a rabbit pillow in his previous life.